


A Failed Escape

by ReyAndor19



Series: The Fabulous Four: Reylo+Gingerflower Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Gingerflower, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Rose, Dark Side Rey, Everyone works for the First Order, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Please Don't Hate Me, Rose is a First Order mechanic, Sad, Sad Ending, Starkiller Base, You Have Been Warned, dark side rose tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Starkiller Base is under attack. Kyra, Rose, Hux, and Kylo need to escape before it explodes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Fabulous Four: Reylo+Gingerflower Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781005
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Failed Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about Reylo and Gingerflower 🖤🖤🖤 Enjoy!

Kyra felt the floor beneath her vibrate.  _ Rebels .  They’re here . _

The First Order’s officials might brush the rebel ships off as nothing but incessant pests, like mosquitoes buzzing in your ear. They were too proud to consider these old, rusty ships a real enemy. They were wrong, of course.

The rebels had nothing left to lose. They fought until the end, willing to give their lives if it meant they took down First Order ships down with them. And while the First Order had more firepower, the rebels had a way of hitting close to home. Kyra Ren knew that better than  _ anyone _ else. She’d watched them destroy her homeworld for no reason at all.

But she couldn’t let herself get caught up in her losses. Right now she had to find her friends and keep them alive. Her Master would be angry with her later, but she could endure that easily if her friends- her family- were safe.

“Rebels approaching!” Her comm squawked. “What do we do?”

“Destroy them,” Kylo’s voice responded. “Don’t let them take down the base.”

“But if it gets too dangerous, head for the escape pods,” she added. She could picture the officer’s pleasantly surprised and slightly confused expression. Not many officials were willing to let their soldiers abandon ship if a battle looked hopeless. Unlike them, Kyra valued life.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. That’s how the Empire was wiped out, wasn’t it? Nearly all their soldiers died when the Death Star exploded.”

“Ah, yes, true. Um...will do!” Kyra switched off the comm, breaking into a run. The floor vibrated again, and Starkiller Base’s halls visibly shuddered.

“Rose!” She cried, ignoring the stares of stormtroopers. “Rose!”

“Kyra!” She skidded to a halt in front of Rose Tico, a mechanic, and Armitage Hux, a general. They sensed her urgency and waited for an explanation.

“Oh good, you two met up. Look, there’s not many rebels, but they’re dangerous, and I think they’re gonna take Starkiller down.”

“Of course they are,” Hux sighed. “We’ve got superior numbers, weapons, everything. But they’re still going to blow up our biggest weapon. What’s the plan?”

“I already told the crew to leave if it looks like a losing battle. The plan was to grab everyone and get out, and so far it’s working. Where’s Kylo?”

Rose and Hux shared a glance. Neither would meet her eye.

“You’re not telling me something.”

“Kyra...” Rose began hesitantly. She shot Hux a helpless look. “It’s nothing.”

“Rose Tico, we’ve known each other since the First Order was created. I was one of the two guests at your secret wedding. I’m pretty sure you can trust me with your secrets.” There was a loud explosion and the whole hallway rattled. Hux braced himself against the wall, but the two girls were nearly knocked over. “Also, there’s a possibility we all die in a few minutes, so now’s really not the time for secrets.”

“No really, it’s nothing,” Rose insisted. “And talking about the fact that Arm and I are married is probably not the best idea since we’re in the middle of a public hallway.”

“Come on, we’re all supposed to meet in the escape pods by the end of this corridor,” Hux said, leading them to the escape pods.

“We are?”

“Yeah, did you turn your comm off? Kylo’s already there, he’s waiting for us.”

There was only one escape pod, and it was big enough to fit four people-  _ we definitely need to fix that. At least three escape pods, maybe four to five since this is a pretty crowded area... _ Kyra, Rose, and Hux all piled in.

“Hey wait, where’s-“ Hux slammed the button to launch the pod. They were all knocked over as the ship blasted off and flew away from Starkiller Base.

Kyra pulled herself up. “Where’s Kylo? You said...” Their guilty expressions answered her questions: they’d lied.

“He...he knew you’d protest,” Rose said. Her First Order-issued cap had slid sideways, and the effect was comical. If Kyra wasn’t so afraid of what her friend would say next, she would have laughed. “Kylo opted to...stay behind. Prevent the rebels from taking the base. If they did destroy the base, he said he would ‘try to take as many down with him as possible’. He’s not coming with us.”

She couldn’t even process Rose’s words.  _ He’s not coming with us _ _._

The trio traveled silently for a few minutes.  “So...we’re supposed to head for the  _ Supremacy _ ?” Hux asked, more to break the silence than anything. When the other two remained quiet, he sighed and nodded.

Suddenly, their escape pod jolted violently. Kyra pressed her face to the tiny window in time to watch Starkiller Base explode.  _No. NO! Kylo..._ Hux and Rose watched behind her, hugging each other close.  _ Neither of them could ever understand. They’re not force-sensitive, they aren’t bonded like we were, they could never be as close as we were...why did he have to be so noble... **why?** _

As the massive weapon collapsed to pieces, Kyra felt her heart shatter with it.


End file.
